1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate capable of improving image display quality, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the array substrate and an LCD device having the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An array substrate includes a plurality of pixel parts defined by a plurality of gate lines aligned in a first direction and a plurality of source lines aligned in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. Each of the pixel parts includes a gate electrode electrically connected to the gate lines, a switching element having a source electrode electrically connected to the source lines and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the drain electrode of the switching element. A pixel electrode is disposed on each of the pixel parts defined by the gate and source lines.
An LCD panel including the pixel part having a high opening ratio has been used to increase luminance. The pixel electrode can partially overlap the source lines to increase a size of the pixel electrode, thereby increasing the opening ratio of each of the pixel parts. Therefore, the luminance of the LCD panel can be increased.
To increase the opening ratio of each of the pixel parts, and to minimize a parasite capacitance between the pixel electrode and the source lines partially overlapping the pixel electrode, a thickness of an organic layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the source lines can be increased.
However, when the thickness of the organic layer is increased, uniformity of the thickness of the organic layer is decreased. Spot defects such as, for example, a red spot and a white spot, formed on the LCD panel can be caused by the decreased thickness uniformity.